Epona's Story
by Lil Baby G
Summary: This is the story of Epona, Link's Horse in the video game, "The Legend of Zelda". In this story, Epona has to go through her own adventure. Please Read and Review!


DISCLAIMER: Just letting you know.. I do not own ANY of the characters (duh). I am only 13 so this is my very first story so be nice to me! Just letting you know I did not make or own the characters, so please no suing.  
  
Now that we got that over with. on with the story! YAY!  
  
Just to remind you, this is when he is a child. I know Link can't ride as a child, but in this story he can.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
I stood upon the rolling hills as my mane danced with the light breeze. My eyes filled with determination as I galloped round the town of Hyrule. My hooves stomped upon the green grass and clouds of smoke gathered round me. The sun was going down and the sky was now a vibrant pink. It looked as if neon paints were splashed upon the sky. The sun was a brilliant orange just as it was about to sleep under the ground, and the moon was ready to come up from it's slumber and watch me during the night.  
Soon, I head a little melody. The melody is sweet, from an ocarina; its tune somehow just draws me to it, like two magnets. I run frantically to where the source of the tune is coming from. As I jump over a small wooden fence, I see beyond a hill a shadowy figure of a young person. I gallop with all my heart to the figure and see Link standing there awaiting my arrival. He has a carrot in his hand, and a fairy dancing around his shoulders. The fairy is bright, and very cute; her squeaky voice makes me want to laugh. Link is dressed in a forest green outfit. He takes off his hat, and pulls his fingers through his mangy blonde hair. I can see my reflection through his clear blue eyes like two squeaky clean mirrors.  
"Here Epona, take this," says Link soothingly.  
I delightfully take the carrot as I crunched it between my large teeth. The carrot is sweet, not bitter, and the flavors burst through my mouth, and I feel the need to just take off and run with the wind. Link hops onto my back and takes hold of my reins. He gives me a kick to my side, and I take off into the field. He takes me toward Hyrule Castle, and hops off my back. He pulls the ocarina from his pocket again and played a short tune. I watched with amazement, as the sun somehow seems to rise. He grabbed hold of my reins and tried walking me over the large wooden bridge that crossed a moat full of clear blue water. I trotted across the bridge a little scared, but I made sure not to show that to Link.  
As we came in, we passed by the market, and went straight to the castle. Link told me earlier that he must visit the princess, so he took my reins and quietly trotted me up a hill, then he put on my halter over my bridle and took the lead rope and clanked it on and tied me to a tree, and ran off across a stone bridge. After that point I could no longer see him. I began to munch on some grass quietly. Then behind me, a large brown dog bites my ankle. I can feel the teeth go into my flesh, so I scream and kick the dog off of me. I can see the scarlet blood on the grass, and the dog is picking himself back off the ground. I try breaking the lead rope I'm hooked up to, but the leather won't budge. The dog attaches himself onto my front leg, and I kick him off and scream even louder. The dog runs off barking to the main gate.  
A second later, the same dog was attached to a leash, along with a guard in silver armor holding him.  
"Good job, Buddy," the guard says to the dog.  
I try to break my lead rope again, but it fails to snap. The guard walks nonchalantly up to me, and pokes me in the rips with his spear. I buck in pain and scream, and he just laughs hysterically. All I can think is what an evil man he is. He releases his dog again, and the dog is biting me again. Now, I'm scared to death, and the more I buck the dog, the angrier it gets and the more it's sharp teeth dig into my flesh. Again, the man laughs, and calls the dog over to him. The dog stops biting me, and runs to the side of his owner. I breathed heavily through my nostrils and the man draws closer to me. I back up, but after a couple inches. Then my halter is snagged with the lead rope, and I have nowhere else to go. The man grabs his spear in his hand, and takes the lead rope. He tries walking me, but I refuse to move. He then took the spear and poked it into my ribs. I move in pain as my body aches. The man put on an evil grin, and starts laughing.  
"We'll have a fun time together horsey, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. 


End file.
